The invention is distinguished over the prior known solar heating of stored water in that protection is provided against over temperature and against freezing without the use of antifreeze or auxiliary heat exchanger systems for solar collectors. As a secondary part of the concept of the invention the piping arrangement provided is adapted to utilize existing storage systems with a minimum of piping changes, or to provide a piping system for new installations which tends to maximize water temperature differential in the solar heating panel.